Daniel en LA (Historia Corta 1)
by Mikaa Dreamer
Summary: La primera de las trece historias cortas de Fallen, escritas por Lauren Kate, narra como se conocieron Shelby y Daniel en L.A


Historia corta de Fallen, escrita por Lauren Kate.

Las historias cortas han venido con cada libro de la saga EEUU y cada librería de ese país se ha encargado de dar una historia corta por la compra de los libros de la saga.

Ninguna de las historias se pueden encontrar en un libro o en una recopilación impresa, aunque no se descarta la posibilidad de juntar todas las historias cortas en un libro anexo de la saga.

Recomiendo leer esta historia corta luego de terminar de leer Fallen (Oscuros) y Toment (Oscuros, el poder de las sombras) para su mayor comprensión.

Fuente: .

* * *

**Daniel en L.A.**

Cuando el sol se puso sobre los barrios bajos de Los Ángeles, una ciudadde tiendas de campaña se levantó. Una por una hasta que la multitud de ellasimpedía el paso de los carros por las calles. Un montón de tiendas de jironesarrancados de nylon en la parte posterior de un camión de Wal-Mart. Y las otrastiendas hechas de la nada, una sábana sobre alguna tabla de madera. Familiaenteras metidas en esas tiendas. Para ellos la pérdida había terminado allí, porqueal fin podían dormir sin miedo a la muerte. Y porque, después de la noche, lospolicías dejaron el lugar solo. Daniel termino allí porque siete mil personas lehacen más fácil soportar todo. Y porque los barrios bajos era el último lugar en latierra donde esperaba encontrar a Luce.

Daniel se había hecho una promesa después de la última vida. Perderla deesa manera: Un resplandor brillante en medio de un lago congelado. No podíasoportarlo. No podía dejar que ella muriera de nuevo por él. Ella merecía amar aalguien sin tener que pagarlo con su vida. Y tal vez hubiera podido si tan solo Daniel se hubiera mantenido alejado.

Así que, en el centro, a lo largo de la calle Grittiest en la ciudad de los Angeles, Daniel monto su tienda, lo había hecho todas las noches durante losúltimos tres meses, desde que Luce había cumplido trece años. Cuatro largosaños antes de que, como suele pasar, se encuentren. Eso fue lo que llevo a Daniel a romper con ese ciclo.

No había nada más solitario o depresivo que los barrios bajos de Los Ángeles. Ninguno de los otros hogares que había construido Daniel para el mismo había resultado tan desolador. Pero al menos en ese lugar, no había nada de romanticismo. El tenia los días libres para pasear por la ciudad, y en la noche,tenía una tienda, que al cerrar la cremallera dejaba el resto del mundo fuera. Tenía unos vecinos que se cuidaban los unos a los otros. Tenía un sistema que podía manejar.

Hacia hace mucho tiempo había dejado de buscar la felicidad. Travesuras que nunca se atrevió a realizar, no como lo hicieron sus amigos Ángeles caí ; prevención. Prevenir a Luce de enamorarse de él, de siquiera conocerlo en esta vida.- ese era su único y último objetivo.

El rara vez volaba, y extrañaba hacerlo. Sus alas querían salir y sentirselibres. Sus hombros le provocaban picazón casi todo el tiempo y la piel de suespalda se sentía a punto de estallar por la presión. Pero parecía demasiadoconspicuo dejarlas libres-aún en la noche, en la oscuridad y solo. Siempre hayalguien que lo ve, y Daniel no quiere que Arriane o Roland o incluso Gabbe sepandónde está escondido. Él no quiere ni la más mínima compañía.

Pero de vez en cuando, se supone que debía reunirse con un miembro de La Escala. Ellos eran una especie de oficiales de libertad condicional para los caídos. En el comienzo, La Escala tenía más importancia. Más Ángeles por ahí que vigilar, más Ángeles para llevarlos a su verdadera naturaleza. Y ahora que muy pocos de ellos se mantuvieron ³en juego´, a La Escala le gustaba tener un cuidado especial con Daniel. Todas las reuniones que él ha tenido con ellos a lo largo de los años, has sido nada más que una enorme pérdida de tiempo. Hasta que la maldición se rompió, las cosas estaban obligadas a seguir un curso: el limbo. Pero Daniel ha estado dando vueltas por ahí el tiempo suficiente para saber que si él no los busca, ellos vendrán por él.

Al principio, Daniel había pensado que la nueva chica era uno de ellos.

Resulto que era algo completamente diferente.

-Hey

Una voz fuera de la tienda. Daniel abrió la cremallera y saco la cabeza. El cielo al atardecer era de un rosa pálido. Otra noche caliente.

La chica estaba parada enfrente a él. Ella tenía el cabello en puntas y una desgastada camiseta blanca. Su cabello rubio enrollado en un espeso nudo en la parte superior de su cabeza

-Me llamo Shelby-Dijo

- Y?... - dijo Daniel mirándola fijamente.

- Y que tú eres el único chico de mi edad en este lugar. O al menos, el único chico de mi edad, que no está a la vuelta de la esquina cocinando Crack. - dijo señalando una parte de la calle que desemboca en un callejón oscuro que Daniel nunca había visto. - Solo pensé en presentarme.

Daniel entrecerró sus ojos. Si ella fuera de La Escala hubiera tenido que anunciarse antes. Ellos aparecen en la tierra vestidos como humanos, pero siempre anuncian su llegada a los Caídos. Es simplemente una regla más.

- Daniel - dijo finalmente. El no salió de su tienda.

- No eres amable? - Pregunto en voz baja. Se veía molesta pero aun así, se quedó dónde estaba. Se le quedo mirando fijamente, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro y tirando del dobladillo de sus shorts. - Mira, uh, Daniel, tal vez esto te va a sonar extraño, pero tengo una entrada a la fiesta de esta noche en el Valle. Vine a preguntarte si querías ir - se encogió de hombros - podría ser divertido.

Todo lo relacionado esta chica parecía un poco más grande que la vida. La cara cuadrada, la frente alta, los ojos verdes salpicados de color avellana. Su voz se elevó por encima de todo el lugar. Se veía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo en la calle, pero por otra parte, también sobresalía. Casi tanto como Daniel.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que, mientras más la miraba, más difícil se le hacía apartar la mirada. Se veía tan increíblemente familiar. El debió haberse dado cuenta de eso desde antes, cuando la veía caminar por ahí. Pero no fue sino hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta a quien le recordaba Shelby. Ella era la viva imagen de Sem.

Antes de la caída, Sem fue uno de los confidentes más cercanos de Daniel. Uno de los poco verdaderos amigos que tenía. Precoz y lleno de opiniones, Semihazah fue honesto y ferozmente leal. Cuando comenzó la guerra y muchos de ellos dejaron el cielo, Daniel estaba demasiado ocupado con Luce. De entre todo los Ángeles, Sem fue el único que se acercó y comprendió la situación de Daniel.

El tenía una debilidad similar por el amor.

Precioso, hedonista. Sem podría lanzar un hechizo sobre alguien conocido. Especialmente el sexo débil. Por un tiempo, parecía que cada vez que Daniel veía a Sem luego de la caída, el tenía una chica mortal diferente bajo sus alas.

Excepto la última vez que se encontraron. Fue hace un par de años. Daniel estaba en la época en la que Luce estaba viva, por lo que se acordó de visitar a Sem el verano antes de entrar a la escuela intermedia. Daniel pasaba sus días en Quintana Roo cuando Semihazah se presentó en su puerta solo.

Una llamada de negocios. Sem tenía la insignia que lo demostraba. Una cicatriz de La Escala. La insignia de oro de la cicatriz de siete puntas. Ellos lo habían encontrado. Lo habían estado persiguiendo y finalmente se cansó. Daniel se preguntó si alguna vez se ha sentido cansado de todo esto.

A Daniel le dolía ver a su amigo así...tan...tan cambiado. Ahora hacia parte de La Escala y todo en el parecía más pequeño. La llama dentro de él se había apagado.

Su último encuentro fue tenso y sin gracia. Hablaron como si fueran unos extraños. Daniel recordó haberse sentido aún más furioso cuando Sem ni siquiera pregunto por Luce. Cuando se fue, maldijo por lo bajo y Daniel supo que no lo volvería a ver. El pediría que lo reasignaran de caso. El pediría a alguien más fácil de tratar.

Daniel acepto que tal vez nunca volvería a ver a su amigo. Razón por la cual se dio cuenta de quién era esa chica.

Parada delante de el en el barrio bajo de L.A. estaba una descendencia de Semihazah. Una hija.

Ella debe de tener una madre mortal. Shelby era una Nefilim.

Daniel se puso de pie para verla mejor. Ella se puso rígida, pero no retrocedió ni un solo paso cuando se le acerco a su rostro. Era de unos 14 añ , pero problemática. Como su padre. ¿Ella siquiera sabía quién -o que- era? Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras Daniel la miraba con detenimiento.

Um, ¿Estas bien? -pregunto ella

- ¿Dónde es la fiesta?

Pasaron una hora atrapados en el tráfico en una van llena de extraños. Daniel no era capaz de hablarle a Shelby, aun si supiera que decirle. "Háblame del padre que te abandono" no parece la mejor manera de comenzar. Cuando finalmente pasaron las colinas de los Ángeles, llegaron a un extenso valle. La van se detuvo frente a una casa a oscuras. No se parecía en nada a una fiesta.

Daniel tuvo cuidado. Durante todo el viaje estuvo buscando señales de que esa fiesta fuera más que una ordinaria y humana fiesta. Una señal de que Shelby perteneciera a un circulo de Nefilims de los que le había odio hablar a Roland. Daniel nunca le había prestado atención a eso antes.

La puerta estaba abierta, Daniel entro siguiendo a Shelby y Shelby siguiendo al resto de personas. Esa no era una reunión celeste. No, la gente de esa fiesta parecía sin vida. La única luz de la habitación provenía del refrigerador que quedo medio abierto cuando alguien fue por una cerveza, estaba tapada y caliente y algo en la esquina de la habitación olía a podrido.

Daniel no sabía porque había venido, que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, y esto le provoco un dolor por Luce. Él podía volar lejos de ahí e ir hasta ella en ese momento! El tiempo que pasaban juntos eran los únicos momentos en toda la existencia de Daniel en los que su vida tenía sentido.

Hasta que ella se va en un destello y todo se vuelve oscuro.

Él estaba olvidando su promesa, de mantenerse lejos esta vez. De dejarla vivir.

En la oscuridad, en la desagradable habitación, Daniel se imaginó como seria su vida sin ella, y se estremeció al pensarlo. Si hubiera tenido una salida, la hubiera tomado. Pero no lo hizo.

"Esto apesta". Shelby estaba parada al lado de Daniel. A pesar de que Shelby estaba gritando por encima de la música discordante, Daniel solo lograba leer sus labios. Señalo la puerta trasera con su cabeza. Daniel asintió, siguiéndola.

El patio trasero era pequeño y cercado. El césped estaba descuidado y quemado, con parches de tierra arenosa. Se sentaron en una placa de cemento pequeña, mientras Shelby destapaba una cerveza.

-Lo siento, te arrastre hasta acá para ver este espectáculo de mierda - Dijo,tomando un trago, luego se la paso a Daniel.

- ¿Sales con esta gente muy seguido?

-Es la primera y última vez - dijo - Mi madre y yo, no nos quedamos en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, así que nunca llego a tener algún amigo por mucho tiempo.

- Bien ± Daniel dijo ± Quiero decir, no creo que esta sea la clase de amigos con los que debes pasar tu tiempo. ¿Qué edad tienes, catorce?

Shelby resoplo - Um, gracias por la advertencia, papa. Pero soy capaz de cuidarme sola, años de práctica.

Daniel dejo la cerveza y miro hacia el cielo. Una de las razones por la que le gustaba L.A. era que nunca se veían las estrellas. Esta noche, pensó, las extrañaba.

- ¿Qué hay de tu familia? - pregunto Daniel finalmente.

- Mi mama es buena, trabaja todo el tiempo. O, todo el tiempo se la pasa buscando trabajo. Tiene un talento especial para que la despidan. Así que seguimos mudándonos y ella sigue prometiendo que algún día las cosas serán ³estables´para nosotros. He tenido algunos problemas, ya sabes, adaptándome. Es una larga historia...

Shelby se detuvo, como si pensara que ya había dicho demasiado. La forma en la que estaba evitando la mirada de Daniel, le hizo entender que ella sabía al menos un poco sobre su linaje de Nefilim.

- Pero mi mama piensa que ella tiene la solución - continuo, sacudiendo la cabeza. - ella tiene la idea de abrir una escuela y todo. Es algo así como un sueño.

- ¿Y tu padre?- Nos abandonó antes de que naciera. Un hombre con mucha clase, no?

- Solía ser así - Daniel dijo suavemente

- ¿Qué?

Luego, Daniel no supo por qué, extendió su mano y tomo la de Shelby. Ni siquiera la conocía, pero sintió la necesidad de protegerla. Era la hija de Sem. Lo cual la convertía casi en la sobrina de Daniel. Ella se sorprendió cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron, pero no se apartó.

Daniel quería llevársela lejos de ahí. Ese no era un lugar para un chica como Shelby. Pero al mismo tiempo, él sabía que esa fiesta o ese barrio no era el problema. La vida de Shelby era el problema. Estaba totalmente jodida. Todo por culpa de Sem.

Justo como todas las vidas de Luce estaban jodidas por culpa de Daniel.

Daniel trago saliva y se sorprendió a sí mismo, al sentir la nueva necesidad de ir por Luce. El no pertenecía a ese lugar, a ese patio cercado. En esta noche calurosa, en esta estúpida fiesta, con nada por lo que luchar por el resto de la eternidad.

Ahora Shelby apretaba su mano. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se veían diferentes. Más grandes. Más suaves. Se veían como...

Uh-oh

Se alejó y se puso de pie rápidamente.

Shelby pensó que él quería algo muy diferente a lo que en realidad pasaba por su mente.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Dijo ella- ¿Hice algo mal?

- No - Daniel suspiro - Yo lo hice.

Él quería dejar las cosas claras pero no sabía cómo. Daniel fijo su mirada en la puerta de alambre roto cuando una sombra se tambaleo ligeramente en el viento fuerte y cálido.

Una anunciadora.

Normalmente las ignoraba. El último par de años, aparecían cada vez menos. Tal vez esta anunciadora, tal vez, tenía que ver algo con Shelby. Tal vez él le podía mostrar todo a través de sombra, en vez de con palabras.

Daniel asintió hacia la anunciadora y la dejo deslizarse en la palma de su mano. Luego de un rato, Daniel la convirtió en un rectángulo, un rectángulo negro.

Podía ver como la imagen comenzaba a verse más clara. Y supo instantáneamente que había cometido un gran error. Sus alas se quemaron y su corazón dolía como si se hubiera roto en pedazos dentro de él. El no sabía que o cuando la estaba viendo en el tiempo. Pero eso no le importaba. Todo lo que podía hacer era no entrar en la sombra e ir tras ella. Una sola lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

- ¿Qué demo...? - El tono sorprendido de Shelby interrumpió la concentración de Daniel.

Pero antes de que Daniel pudiera responder, una sirena sonó en la luces intermitentes iluminaron un lado de la casa, luego, el césped del patio trasero. La Anunciadora se escapó de las manos de Daniel. Shelby se puso de pie, estaba mirando a Daniel como si hubiera acabado de entender algo, pero no tenía palabras para fue cuando la puerta que estaba detrás de ellos se abrió y dio paso a un puñado de chicos corriendo.

- Policías - Uno de ellos le susurro a Shelby, antes de que todos atravesaban el césped hasta la cerca. Se ayudaban entre ellos a pasar al otro lado de la cerca.

Un momento después, dos policías estaban revisando el perímetro de la casa y se detuvieron enfrente de Daniel y Shelby.

- Bien, niños, vendrán con nosotros.

Daniel entrecerró los ojos. No era la primera vez que lo arrestaban. Tratar con los policías siempre ha sido para Daniel una molestia menor y una gran broma. Pero Shelby no lo estaba tomando tan bien.

- Ah, ¿si? - Exclamo - Bajo que cargos?- Irrupción a la fuerza en una residencia privada. Uso ilegal de de alcohol. Perturbación de la paz y alguien robo ese carrito de compras de Ralphs. Elige, cariño.

En la estación Daniel saludo a los dos policías que conocía y sirvió dos tazas de café, una para Shelby y otra para él. La muchacha lo miro nerviosa, pero Daniel sabía que no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse. Estaba a punto de tumbarse en el asiento donde minutos antes el policía le tomo sus datos y lleno su ficha policial cuando vio a alguien de pie en la puerta de la estación.

Sophia Bliss.

Estaba vestida con un elegante traje negro, con su cabello color plata enrollado a la altura de su cabeza en un nudo, sus tacones negros haciendo ruido con cada paso que daba en el suelo de madera mientras se acercaba a Daniel. Sus ojos se fijaron rápidamente en Shelby, luego volvieron a Daniel, mientras se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hola, cariño - dijo. Se volvió hacia los policías - Soy la oficial de libertad condicional de este adolescente. ¿Por qué esta aquí?

El policía le entrego el reporte. La Srta. Sophia lo reviso rápidamente,chasqueando su lengua.

- ¿Enserio, Daniel, robo de un carrito de compras? Y sabias que esta era tú última violación antes de que la corte ordenara la reforma escolar. Oh, no pongas esa cara - dijo. Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios - Te gustara Espada & Cruz. Lo prometo

* * *

Espero que les haya gustada tanto como a mi me gusto leerla y despues subire más. En total son 13 historias cortas,

~ Mikaa (:


End file.
